Breaking Away
by spikeshunny
Summary: Two years after the finale,It's the weekend of Lorelai and Luke's wedding/ Rory attends and when she arrives back home she realizes that Jess is going to be there. Its the first time she's seen him since she left him alone in the bookstore, knowing that s
1. Chapter 1

Rory Gilmore was finished. Fed up of being on the road for months, accompanied solely by stale coffee, and mediocre conversation. She never complained it was the experience she needed, to land a better job. Closing her laptop she stared out of the hotel window, in the distance the white house flag billowed in the breeze.

Its patriotic colors a tiny speck against the ever large landscape of Washington.

This week was different she was going home, back to Star's Hollow and to celebrate the long awaited event of her mother and Luke's wedding. 

Every detail was planned differently from the one two years before; it seemed both Luke and her mother learned from the last time. Two years that's how long it had been since she had last been home, since she had set foot on those familiar streets, and two years since she had a decent cup of coffee.

She had wanted to ask who was going to attend the wedding, when in fact she wanted to know if there was going to be a particular person there. She would not mention his name; he would remain nameless as long as he had to. If she spoke or even thought of his name deep pangs of regret would cause her heart to crack, she sometimes wished she could go back to that moment. 

That moment when she visited him and they were alone, accept it when he kissed her and forget those words she shouted. And forget about the cheating boyfriend and finally accept what she wanted.

But as always her head ruled her heart in most decisions and just once she wished she listened to her heart. Placing her laptop in its bag, she picked up her purse and left her hotel room.

He stared at the white invitation held lightly in his hands, the gold cursive handwriting staring back at him. He should RSVP he owed his Uncle that much, when he thought of his uncle his thoughts strayed to her. Blue eyes that got almost everything she wanted, those same blue eyes that threatened to throw him over the edge. But there was no point living in the past, he had grown to live with the fact she no longer wanted him.

He moved on and became an acclaimed writer with a book on the best sellers list, he didn't need anyone's acceptance this was his own accomplishment. He found himself dating after a couple of years; he could even admit he was happy enough. The only turning point was when she whispered she loved him; he found he could not say it back.

He looked into her eyes and realized they were not the color of the sky on a warm summer's day, or that her hair was the color of chestnuts in the autumn.

So he remained on his own, a humble author with no real time for any romantic entanglements. He hurriedly signed the card and placed it back in the white envelope, staring at the address he had memorized.

A place, where every corner brought you back to the middle, where you could be with people but still be on your own. And where a tree stood on the bank of the river, two set of initials carved into the bark.

He sometimes wondered if those initials were still there, if she had ever visited that tree. If she had shed, angry tears just as he had, when she crushed him. 

It was time, time to end this painful chapter. To travel back, to that damn hell town, and to finally get rid of the past. Sealing the envelope with the tip of his tongue, he carried it with him down to the street. His fingers holding it within its grip, his breath caught in his throat.

Was this really worth it? To open that kind of pain again? 

It felt like a wound that had never fully closed, but to only injure yourself in the same place. He took once last look at the envelope, relaxed his fingers and let it disappear into the mailbox.

Rory yawned as she stepped off the bus in Hartford, carrying her large bag across her shoulders. She spotted her mother standing by the newspaper stand, her face buried deep in a magazine as she waited. 

Standing behind her she found herself smirking, listening to her mother mutter under her breath.

"You know you have the E channel for that?"

Lorelai gasped and pushed the magazine back on the rack, grabbing her daughter by the shoulders.

"You're here, I can finally relax." 

"How are the plans going?" Lorelai grabbed the bag from Rory's shoulders and threw it over her shoulder.

"So far so good, apart from, Emily's participation. She's insisting on swans in the lake, and I never happened to tell her about the required permits." Rory smirked and followed her mother out to the car.

"Were you able to get more than a couple of days off, or do you have to get back after the wedding?" Lorelai turned her head to see her daughter, her eyes darting to the road.

"I quit. I've applied to a couple of newspaper."

"Rory, is that wise?" Rory turned in her seat, her fingers playing with her seatbelt.

"Mom, I've been on that damn campaign for two years now. Enough was enough." 

"Alright, just as long as you know what you're doing." Rory nodded and stared back out of the window.

Lorelai parked the car and removed her seatbelt; Rory opened her door and grabbed the bag from the back seat. Entering the house she dropped the bag on the floor and stood in the foyer.

"It's so good to be home." Rory breathed.

"Yeah, it's good to have you home. Now you either get settled or relax, or we can start the usual welcome home appearances." Lorelai dropped her keys next to phone.

"Actually I'm starving and I really wanted to see Lane." Rory admitted.

"Okay plan good, we head to Luke's and then you can visit Lane and the boys." 

Rory walked with her mother through the square, and waved over to Miss Patty. She was glad she was back, and it felt like she had never left. She stopped suddenly standing outside Luke's, looking through the window nothing had changed. The only difference in the scene was that Luke was minus the flannel shirt, and from the look on her mother's face it was a good move on his part. 

Rory pushed on the door and entered the diner, standing in the middle of the diner. Looking at the counter and remembering many a breakfast where she had read many books, while waiting for her mom. Luke looked up when he heard the bell above the door, his face breaking out in an instant grin. 

"Rory, it's been too long." Luke enveloped her in a hug, his arms fitting around her small frame. A far cry from the awkward hugs she received as a teenager.

"Same here Luke, or do I call you daddy now?" Rory turned her head to see her mother smiling.

"Now I know your teasing me, so you want a coffee?" 

"I've waited two years for a cup of your coffee." Luke patted her on the shoulder and moved behind the counter and grabbed two cups.

"So what are your plans?" Luke grabbed a plate and placed a doughnut before sliding it towards Rory.

Luke glanced at Lorelai and did a double take, when she held out her empty hand. 

"What?" Luke stared at her.

"Ugh, where's mine?" Lorelai pouted and looked at Rory.

"You're here every day; Rory's been away for two years Lorelai." Rory smiled over the brim of her cup.

"What kind of lame excuse is that? Give me my sugar." 

"No, you said yourself; you didn't want to eat anything fatty or sugary." Luke pointed out.

"I also said Leo Dicaprio was going to be my cabana boy. …Please?" Luke looked away too late, those blue eyes that had perfected the soft look that always got what she wanted.

"Rory, the pout." Lorelai leaned in and whispered, both Gilmore girls staring at the tough diner owner.

"Jeez." Muttering he grabbed a muffin and placed it in front of her.

"Oh how I missed you." Lorelai nudged her biting into the blueberry muffin.

Luke and Lorelai watched as Rory, hurriedly crossed the street and towards the square to Lane's.

"Does she know yet?" Lorelai turned to Luke and clearly worried about what was about to happen.

"No, how can I tell here. It's better if she doesn't find out yet."

"They're going to run in to each other, and when they do I'm going to be nowhere around." Lorelai stared at him, as he gave her a pointed look.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN Apologies fro the lackness of updates, work has been extremley busy and over time means no writing. But i have updated this one and hopefull i can do the Simple Things as well lol RR**

* * *

Rory lifted to hand to knock on the door, only to be pulled through when she dropped her hand. Standing in the hallway she stared back at her best friend, the same familiar face that made her smile.

"I wondered when I was finally going to see you." Lane feigned nonchalance, before grinning and grabbing her best friend in a hug.

Rory watched with a small smile on her face, her godsons babbling away in their playpen. Lane handed her a cup of coffee and sat next to her on the couch.

"How is work?"

"I quit." Although Rory mumbled the words Lane heard every word, looking up surprise clearly written on her face. "I've had enough of sitting on a bus and waiting for the next story, it was a great opportunity. But I need a break."

"I get that I really do, but this is not like you Rory. Needless to say I'm glad you're here." Rory smiled and sipped quietly on her coffee.

"So I'm in need of stimulation, what have I missed?"

"Well Kirk is engaged, personally I didn't think she was that stupid but each to their own. Dean was back last year to visit his parents." Rory looked up. "He's alright though, he's in college. Oh and Jess is in town." The last statement mumbling as she whispered over the brim of her cup.

"What!"

"What?" Lane looked away embarrassed.

"Jess is here."

"Yeah I guess he's here for the wedding, he arrived a couple of days ago." Rory nodded and stared into space.

"The wedding."

"Yeah you know Star's Hollow events of the decade, the marriage between your mom and Luke, Rory are you alright?" Lane waved a hand in front of her face.

"Yeah I'm fine…..So did he seem okay?"

"If that's code for did he ask about you? He didn't, we had a very awkward conversation and he's different."

"Different, how?" Lane set her coffee cup down on the table and sighed.

"Physically he looks different, no more of the raised hair with a scoop of hair gel. He's not the same Jess; he's harder he obviously doesn't want to be here." Rory pressed her lips together in a deep set line and exhaled through her nose. "So what are you going to do?"

"I'm not going to do anything, I'm sure we can spend the rest of the weekend avoiding each other." Lane glanced at her friend.

"Rory."

"It's fine." Rory finished the remainder of her coffee and stood up from the couch."I better go; I'll talk to you tomorrow." Touching her friends arm she blew kisses to the twin and left the apartment.

Jess left his mother's house with a sigh of relief, he really didn't know if he could cope with a week of TJ and his etch-a-sketch. Turning onto Plum he walked casually down the street slightly aware of curtains twitching, gossips realizing that the bad boy was back in town. It wasn't until 

it was too late that he knew he was standing across from her house, the white porch and those god damn gutters he had cleaned out himself just to get closer to her. His footsteps slowed down, the gentle reminder showing him that she was on a few short steps away. Shaking his head as his thoughts would suddenly make her materialize; it was only then that he noticed her walking across her lawn. Her head bowed and her feet dragging along the grass, stuffing his hands in his pockets he refused to feel sorry for her and walked away.

Rory entered the house and walked straight o her bedroom, sitting on the edge of her bed she stared at her bookshelf and the tattered copy of Howl mocking her. Lorelai tentatively knocked on the side of the door frame and opened it slowly; she shifted her feet and stood awkwardly in the doorway.

"Rory?"

"Why didn't you tell me? Why didn't you tell me he would be here?" She muttered the curtain of her hair blocking her face.

"I don't know, I didn't know till a few days ago. I didn't think he would come, but Luke wanted him here." Lorelai cautiously moved into the room and sat next to her daughter on the bed.

"This is going to be bad, he hates me you know. I know he does."

"He doesn't hate you." Lorelai argued.

"Yes he does, you know that it was Jess who convinced me to go back to Yale. I went to see him in Philadelphia, pretended to be single because I knew Logan had been cheating on me. And what did I do? I kissed him led him on and left him standing like a chump in the middle of his bookstore."

The tears began to slowly etch down her cheek, and she refused to wipe them away. This was her penance the balance that for every positive is a negative, her comeuppance.

"Oh hun, I'm sure he doesn't blame you." Lorelai soothingly rubbed her back.

"If you saw the look on his face, I disappointed him. And I regret that every day, god I love Jess. I've always loved him, mom what am i going to do?"

Rory shifted and rested her head on her mother's shoulders, and for once Lorelai didn't know the answer.

Jess pulled on the curtain and entered the diner; Luke quickly set the plates at the table and looked up.

"Jess can you take that box to Lorelai's?"

"You take it, I'll cover the diner." Jess argued.

"I'll rephrase it, Jess take the box. I haven't go time; she's not there this morning." Luke pointed out.

Jess looked at the box sitting on the counter and back at his uncle who was wiping down the table, before moving to take an order from an elderly couple sitting by the window. The muscle in his jaw flexed as he teeth ground together in frustration, grabbing the box he left the diner without a word.

Lorelai was sat in the living room her feet resting on the coffee table; her eyes scanning the list on the notepad. She looked up when she felt Rory sit beside her.

"Hey what are you doing here? I thought you were meeting Lane?"

"Yeah I was, but one of the twins is sick." Rory pouted and crossed her ages underneath her, she looked up when she heard the phone ring.

"Hello…what! Oh great, well alright I'm coming now. " Lorelai closed the phone and sighed.

"What's wrong?" Rory watched her mother run around the room trying to find her keys.

"Room 8 had a flood, I told him not to overfill the bath. Anyway it's gone right through to reception and the ceiling is now cracked."

"Go, before Michel has a panic attack." Lorelai kissed Rory on the head and left the house.

Jess carried the box, his feet slowing with each step that brought his closer to Gilmore house. He knocked on the door and waited for Lorelai to open, but when the door opened she wasn't there and he cursed himself for not leaving the box on the porch.

"Luke asked me to bring this over." Rory stood rooted to the spot staring at him, the first time in 2 years.

Physically he looked no different from the last time she had seen him, and when she caught his gaze she almost flinched from the coldness in his eyes.

"You can drop it in the kitchen." Jess nodded and brushed past her and placed the box on the kitchen table, his eyes darting her bedroom and noticing it hadn't change that much. He took a deep breath and moved back past her at the doorway, he stepped onto the porch and made his way down the few steps.

"Jess?" She stepped forward and held onto the porch railing.

He closed his eyes and stood in the spot, the way she said his name caused his body to jump and he reluctantly turned around to face her.

"It's good to see you." She smiled encouragingly, her smiled faltered. No expression nothing. He turned on his heel and left her standing on the porch, Rory watched as he walked further away from her, running down the steps she ran after him and grabbed his sleeve pulling him to face her.

"Jess, what was that back there?"

"It is what it is." Jess mumbled shrugging his shoulders refusing to make eye contact.

"What's that supposed to mean? Were friends aren't we?" Jess laughed and shook his head.

"We were never friends." Rory closed her mouth and looked up at him.

"Do you hate me?"

"Hate is such a strong feeling, and I have none of those anymore when it comes to you." Jess then stared into her blue gaze, those piercing blue eyes now filled with tears before he walked away.

Rory watched him walk away and disappear, a sob escaped her throat and she fell to her knees her arms hugging her body tightly. Her face were bathed in tears and she sobbed on her front lawn, unaware of neighbors watching her from their houses, she didn't care , she couldn't move and she wasn't sure she wanted to.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN**

** i had to pop a little authors note here because i know a few people might be a little worried that it is a little too harsh for our couple. I did state that this story was angsty, i hated how they ended the Jess/Rory relationship in S6. I felt like it was Jess's word and faith in Rory that sped her back on the right track. And if Milo agreed we would have had the ending we wanted. I also want to know from other authors if anyone would be interested in a Lit summer Ficathon??**

* * *

Luke waited for Jess to arrive, sitting against the back of the chair his hand nursing a cold beer. Looking up he noticed Jess standing in the door way for a moment, before he walked to the refrigerator and grabbing a beer.  
Luke kept silent, his fingers playing with the label of the bottle. Keeping his head lowered he causally glanced at his nephew.

"What happened?"

Nothing." Jess grumbled.

"Well I think something did happen, or else Lorelai wouldn't have called me to say Hurricane Jess came in and conquered." Jess finally looked up at his Uncle confused."Lorelai called me to say she found Rory outside her house."

"its complicated."

"Well uncomplicate it Jess, I know you and I know Rory, you're not doing her any favors." Jess placed his bottle on the table with a thud

"I can't alright. I don't know why I came here."

"Well I like to think you came back to see your Uncle get married." Luke smiled trying to lighten the suddenly dark conversation.

"You know I did Luke, you know after everything it's always me. Has anyone ever thought that it's Rory's fault." Jess picked up the bottle and tipped it back as he swallowed the beer."She was the one that ruined everything; she told me she loved someone else. And I accepted it, its fine."

Luke sighed and watched as Jess went back to grab another bottle, there was too many unresolved feelings when it came to both of them. Pushing his chair back he patted Jess on the shoulder leaving him in the apartment.

Rory walked out of her bedroom and into the living room, standing in the archway she listened to her mother who was sat on the couch the phone against her ear.

"He's really upset her, I knew this would happen. When I see him I'm going to give him a piece of my mind."

"You won't say anything mom, promise me?" Lorelai looked up to see Rory staring at her, giving her excuses she put down the phone and patted the seat next to her.

"Rory I know you think you should protect Jess, but you really should see yourself."

"No mom, it was me it was all me. I went to see him; I stayed when everyone else had left. I let him kiss me and then I told him I loved someone else." Rory rubbed her face clearly agitated.

"It wasn't your fault hun; you just got your wire crossed that's all."  


"No I didn't, I knew what I was going for. I was going to cheat on Logan with Jess, but the thing is I never stopped loving Jess and now it's too late."

"If this is what you want, it's never too late. Look at me and Luke." Rory smiled as her mother's eyes shone at the mention of her soon to be husband.

"This is different, I really hurt Jess and now he wants nothing more to do with me." Rory closed her eyes and rested her head against the back of the couch.

Rory decided to go for a walk the next morning to try and clear her head, walking past the town square she stopped for a moment outside Luke's debating whether to enter. Peering in through the window she watched as Jess cleared tables after the morning rush, there was a time when all she wanted was to grow up and move out in the world. But looking through the window, she wanted to be that teenager again, that sneaked glances at the new boy in town while she ate breakfast with her boyfriend.

Jess glanced aware that someone was watching him, their eyes locked for a moment and Rory first to make the move looked away. Turning on her heel she strode down the street, a book held tightly in her arm. She walked for seemed like miles when in truth it wasn't far, she found herself at the lake where she first kissed Jess. Sitting on the bank of the river she opened her book and set her take away cup of coffee beside her.

She didn't realize how long she had sat there until she closed the book and watched the sun indicating it was late afternoon, grabbing her coffee she cringed as she swallowed the cold coffee. She lifted her head and stared at the tree further down the bank of the river, grabbing her book she pushed herself from the ground and walked towards the old tree. Standing in clear view she glanced at the initials carved in the bark and re-tracing the deep grazes of the wood, tears falling underneath her chin.

Lorelai rushed into the diner and glanced around, Jess stood by the end of the counter re-filling Kirk's sixth cup of coffee.

"Where's Luke?" Jess looked up and frowned.

"He's in the storeroom, stocking up." Jess pointed behind him with his thumb and turned to place the pot of coffee back on the burner.

Lorelai rushed from inside the diner to the store room, Luke looked up from placing the cans on the shelf to see his fiancée standing in the doorway.

"Have you seen Rory today?"

"No I haven't why?"

"Well she was supposed to meet my mom this morning, and then I get a call to say she didn't turn up. Which isn't like Rory, and with everything else that's happening I'm finally having a breakdown." Luke dropped the box on the floor and walked towards Lorelai and placed his arm around her shoulders.

"She'll be fine, this is Rory. You know she's probably got her head in her book and forgot about the time." Lorelai nodded and allowed herself to be steered back into the diner, glancing out of the window she noticed Rory crossing the square, kissing Luke quickly she left in a rush.

"Rory." Lorelai caught up to her as she turned around a book still held in her grasp.

"Where have you been? Your grandma called frantic five times I might add." Rory slapped her forehead with her hand.

"Shoot, I forgot."

"I thought maybe you had, although I did panic a little bit. Listen you want to go get a coffee?" Rory smiled and then frowned.

"Sure, but can we go somewhere else than Luke's?" Lorelai nodded and linked arms with her daughter taking her towards Weston's.

"So tell me again why the rehearsal dinner is at grandmas?" Rory questioned as she slipped on her shoe.

"Because she insisted, and I kind of felt sorry for her. What? Don't look at me like that." Lorelai scolded picking up her purse, the doorbell rang and she made a dash for the door and looking behind Luke's shoulder.

"Luke? Where's the truck?" Lorelai stood back and folded her arms.

"You said we were taking the jeep."

"Uh no I didn't."Lorelai looked at Jess who was standing off to the side, and turned back to Rory. "The jeep is only a two seater."

"its fine I'll take my car." Rory grabbed her purse and fished for her keys.

Lorelai and Luke looked at each other as Rory brushed past them and stepped off the porch, Luke stood in between Jess and Lorelai and shrugged his shoulders.

"Jess, can you go with Rory?"

"Whatever." he mumbled.

Rory sat in the driver's seat and buckled her seat belt, waiting impatiently for Jess to climb in. Starting the car she backed out of the driveway a little too quickly, and Jess had to brace himself against the dashboard. Concentrating on the road in front of her ignored Jess sighing loudly, allowing him to moodily look out of the window. After ten long minutes of silence, Rory switched on the radio, her hand tapping against the steering wheel. Thirty minute drive to Hartford felt like hours, and Rory finally let a 

breath escape her as she parked in the large driveway of her grandparent's. Turning off the ignition she unbuckled her seat belt and turned in her seat.

"Whatever is between us, this is my mom and Luke's night." Rory pointed out.

"There is nothing between us." Jess replied sullenly.

"Glad you were able to point that out." Rory muttered and climbed out of the car, slamming the door causing the car to shake slightly with Jess still inside.

The maid opened the door and smiled; Rory removed her coat and handed it to her. Jess glanced quickly at what she was wearing, he had never seen anything that cut low and shaped her body that made him want to forget everything that transpired between them. Rory left Jess at the door and entered through the foyer and into the sitting room; she passed a waiter and grabbed the glass of champagne. This wasn't a rehearsal dinner it was one of her grandmother's large parties, spotting her mother and Luke she carefully moved in between the people.

"Rory, you look lovely this evening. Oh you brought someone." Emily gestured behind her to Jess standing just behind her shoulder.

"This is Jess, Luke's nephew. There was no room in mom's car. Excuse me."Rory tipped the champagne glass back and swallowed the contents, leaving Jess standing Emily.

Rory climbed the large staircase and quickly entered her old bedroom, closing the door behind her she sat on the edge of the bed.

"Well that was rude of Rory." Emily frowned.

"Rory hasn't been herself lately." Lorelai apologized.

"You seem very familiar, have we met before?" Emily looked closely at Jess.

"Six years ago if I remember, I came to dinner." Jess sipped on the champagne and grimaced as the tart flavor stung the back of his throat.

"You're that boy with the black eye, the one that broke her heart and ditched town."

"Mom." Lorelai warned.

"What? It's not he wasn't aware of how he created that mess."

"Well thank you, for this lovely trip straight down memory lane." Jess sarcastically saluted and turned on his heel and opened the door leading to the pool.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN Oooh so much angsty shit in this chapter. I know a few peopel's reviews were like no this cannot be Lit. Let's face it what she did in that episode was not good and how she expected Jess to wait for her. so this is just a harder version to get to our couple okay, rory really has to work her ass off :)**

* * *

Rory sat on the small wall of the balcony as listened as the music filtered upstairs, she didn't feel like being sociable. But she knew she had to make an effort for her mother and Luke, after all this was her night and she didn't want to ruin it.

Emily Gilmore had been looking for granddaughter everywhere; there were a few respectable boys that she had wanted her to meet. She looked up to see her make her way down the staircase, grabbing a glass of champagne she passed it to her.

"Rory, why don't you show Chad the patio?" Grabbing Chad from his conversation, Emily pushed him towards Rory.

Rory smiled and rolled her eyes and stepped towards the French doors leading to the patio.

"So you graduated from Yale?" Chad enquired, his glance watching the sway of her hips underneath the slim dress.

Yeah about two years ago, I got a job on the Obama campaign not long after but I quit last week." Rory closed the doors behind her and followed as Chad walked towards the pool.

"You quit your job! So you have another job to go to right?" Chad stood by the pool and turned his head.

"Actually, no."

"Why would you do that? You must be aware there are not many jobs in your field that you can just pick and choose. "Rory opened her mouth ready to argue that it was not his business.

"Yeah, exactly why would you quit your job Rory?" She spun on her heel to Jess leaning against a tree.

"What I do is none of your business." Jess smirked and stepped closer.

"Oh but I do think it is my business." Chad looked suddenly between Jess and Rory, their stances defensive but in tune with each other.

"Actually it's not. I do not answer to you Jess, and from what I can remember you made it very clear to me also." Rory began to raise her voice and crossed her arms across her chest.

Chad took the opportunity to leave the warring couple and back slightly until he was safely back at the party.

"I know what I said, and I still goes."

"What did I do to you, that so wrong?" Rory lifted her hand and pushed the hair away from her face.

"Poor innocent Rory, you'll never really know what you caused." Jess shrugged his shoulders and feigned nonchalance.

"You're impossible." Rory spun on her heels and marched back into the party. Jess clenched his jaw and watched her walk away from him.

Rory entered the house and went in search of her mother; spotting her in the corner she tapped her lightly on the shoulder. Lorelai excused herself and allowed herself to be pulled away by her daughter.

"Mom, I don't feel well." Lorelai placed her hand on Rory's forehead.

"Okay hun, although this may be a new disease kind of like Jessititus." Rory lifted her head in annoyance.

"Please not tonight, apologize to grandma for me." Rory kissed her mother on the cheek.

Standing by the door she accepted her coat from the maid with a smile, turning she saw Jess enter the house and glance at her. Giving him one she opened the door and left.

Rory fastened her seat belt and looked up when she saw her passenger door open; Jess sat in the passenger seat and folded his arms.

"Get out of my car."

"No." He settled back into his seat and waited for her to start the car.

"My mom can get someone to take you home."

"I'm not leaving this car Rory." Grabbed his seat belt he buckled himself in.

"Fine." Rory turned the key and stepped on the gas pedal reversing quickly out of the driveway.

Rory didn't realize how quickly she made it back to Star's Hollow, until she parked out Luke's. She stared straight ahead refusing to turn off the ignition, Jess on the other hand sat and waited.

"Your home, time for you to get out." Rory continued to stare through the windscreen.

"I don't get why you're so angry with me." Jess replied.

"You know me so well Jess, well I'll tell you, you don't know anything. I needed you and I ruined it, end of story." Jess looked at her for a moment and unbuckled his seatbelt.

"Don't you dare do this to me again, I've done it. I've gotten over you." Jess fumed.

"Jess?" She turned to finally face him.

"No Rory, You made your choice two years ago, you don't get what you want this time." Opening the passenger door he exited the car and slammed the door behind him.

Rory watched as he opened the diner door and disappeared into the darkness, sighing to herself she pulled away from the kerb.

She sat in the car the headlights shining on the front porch, the engine was still running. Glancing over the steering wheel she wondered if anyone would really miss her, she was never a depressed sort of a person. She was aware of how long she had sat in the car, but it wasn't until there was a shadow against the driver's window. Turning off the ignition she opened the car door and rested back against it.

"Come back for a second round? Let me tell you, I'm kinda not in the mood."

"No, I want to know. What do you really want from me?"

"I don't know." Rory hot her fist against the car door frustrated. "I miss you, and seeing you back in this town. Makes me realize what mistakes I made."

Jess glance at her and tried to remain indifferent, but his stomach was churning with anticipation. He only wanted to come back for his Uncle's wedding there was no other excuse but that , he wanted to finally get over the girl he couldn't seem to forget.

"There was a time when I missed you, but you actually put me in my place."

"I know, and I regret that."

"I can't give you what you want." Jess placed both his hands on either side of the car blocking Rory against the car. Rory could smell him all around her and she closed her eyes at the memories. "But maybe I can give you what we both need."

His lips touched her neck, the skin raised against his soft touch. Grabbing onto his arms for support she leaned in further and whispered against his ear.

"I'll take whatever I can get."

Warm breath flutters across her breast, and hard, steady hands touched every part of her skin. But it was those lips that she remembered, lips that would cause her stomach to jump and roll and threaten to fall out.

These were memories she would keep and bury them deep, allowing no one to touch. But it was when she looked into his gaze, she didn't see Jess she saw someone cold, unmoving. Cold dark orbs that when she really looked into him she saw nothing but stone.

This was not how she expected sex to be with Jess, she still had her teenage fantasy. The first boy she ever thought of sleeping with, how she wanted to be magical and they would laugh and embrace each other and whisper they would be together forever.

He couldn't look at her; she would understand this would mean more than what he told her. Her body was so welcoming so pliant, that he was certain her would fall in and never return.

Her lips were swollen from his kisses, and his was his name on her lips and not anyone else. He had to prove to himself that he could feel nothing for her, she was just another girl. Rory closed her eyes and lifted herself slightly from the bed, his hands pulling on her lower back.

As he pushed and entered her, all he felt was fire. Her legs wrapped tightly around his waist, and her breasts crushed against his chest. They were a perfect fit in every way; her gasps grew louder his name a mantra on her lips. It was then he shelved this time and place for him alone and no one else.

Jess let go of Rory when he reached his climax and fell back onto the bed beside her, his arm pressed against hers. Her breathing began to slow down to a normal pace, and she trend to face him.

"I love you." Whispering just loud enough for him to hear.

"I don't." Jess replied although he wasn't entirely sure he meant it.

Rory turned away from him and pulled the sheet over her body, she wouldn't let him see the tears that ran down her cheeks.

"If you really wanted to hurt me, well mission completed."

"I told you I couldn't give you what you wanted."

"Did you have to be so cruel?" Rory tucked the hair behind her ear.

"Were not kids Rory, did you save me this cruelty two years ago?" Rory sat up in the bed shocked.

"So that is what this is about? I hurt you pride, you find a way to hurt me back."

"You kissed me back, and then tell me you're in love with someone else. And I'm supposed to be nice dependable, gullible Jess."

"If I could take it back, I would." Rory turned back and looked out of her bedroom window.

"It's too late for that now." Jess climbed out of the bed, grabbing his boxer shorts and slipping them on.

"You just made me feel like a whore." Rory spat.

"You could have said no and sent me on my way, Listen we have to get through today. After the wedding I'm out of here."

"Why am I not surprised, It's your signature now." Jess lowered his head; grabbing his clothes he left the house.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN here you go with an update, a little more angsty thoughts kind of i hope every one is still with us!**

* * *

Rory kept herself busy the morning of the wedding, giving the excuse that she wanted everything to be perfect for her mother. Mind occupation was the key to getting through; if she stopped for a moment she would be reminded of the humiliation of earlier.

Gazing at her bookshelf she looked at the rows of books, in which the hero or heroine had given up on love. But the books did not explain how much hate and passion were so intimately connected. Sighing to herself she looked away from the one connection that brought Jess to her and carried on with her morning.

Jess flipped the pancakes half heartedly in the skillet and stared out of the window, from his viewpoint her could see Taylor across the square arranging the flowers around the gazebo.

Pressing his lips together he sighed loudly, his body still hummed from the night before with Rory. Not that it mattered, his head now controlled over whatever failing his heart wanted to voice. But when he closed his eyes, her piercing blue gaze would shine underneath his eyelids and he would feel sick with want.

Shaking his head forcefully he tried his hardest to block out the now vivid flashbacks; he would forget her and carry on with the day.

Luke and Lorelai individually knew something was wrong, Jess was extraordinary talkative while Rory became quiet and withdrawn.

Rory was sat on the couch and wrapped the ribbon around the bouquet of flowers; staring at the pink and cream colors she inhaled the fragrant smell.

Luke blew out a long breath and cursed under his breath, pulling the tie away from his collar he stamped his foot in annoyance. Jess watched from the couch, his task of polishing his shoes was taking longer than he thought.

"Where did you go last night?" Jess looked away when Luke sat on the on the edge of the coffee table.

"I went for a walk, man those apple tarts of Emily's." Luke nodded his eyebrow raised.

"Huh, well you know if you ever want to talk?"

"I don't." Jess looked back down at the shoe in his hand and brushed away the polish.

"You know I had actually thought, you had grown up and left that teenage attitude in the past." Jess slammed the shoe down on the table.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means Jess that I know something is up. It also means I know you're upset about something, you're more like me than you realize."

"You haven't got a clue old man, and it's obvious you need to get one." Jess occupied himself by standing up and looking for his keys.

"I know something happened with Rory." Jess stopped and dropped his head slightly.

"Let me guess you have these physic powers, that propel your consciousness into people's minds." Jess replied sarcastically.

"You know, I never really though how funny you were when your intimidated. Although I would love to see what's in your head." Luke stood up and stepped closer his hand in his jacket pocket. "You left your keys on Rory's nightstand."

Luke placed the keys on the table beside him and patted his shoulder, before heading downstairs and into the sanctuary of the diner.

Rory pulled her hair and fixed it with a dozen pins, leaving a few stray wisps to frame her face. The floor length gown her mother had chosen fit her perfectly; she stared at herself in the mirror. The navy color would have made her skin look flawless, if it wasn't for the noticeable dark circles under her eyes.

Grabbing the bouquet from her bed, she entered the kitchen. Breaking a corner of the pop tart on the plate she popped it into her mouth and headed upstairs.

Lorelai was sat on her bed and wedding dress hem splayed beneath her, like a scene from the King and I. She looked up when Rory entered the bedroom and kneeled on the floor in front of her.

"You look beautiful."

"I thought I supposed to say that, after all you are the woman of the hour." Rory played with the hem of her mother's dress and smiled.

"Well you are my daughter, so it's pre- determined we will both be beautiful today." Lorelai grinned and pushed away a strand of hair that had fallen.

"So are you nervous?"

"I'm not nervous about getting married to Luke, I'm more nervous about falling in this dress."

"You'll be fine, and I'm sure Luke would be there to catch you." Rory pulled on the veil.

"Yeah he always was." Lorelai pushed herself off the bed and grabbed Rory's hand and left the bedroom.

The town square was lined with white chairs, while an eight piece orchestra played inside the gazebo. Luke stood outside his diner watching as guest began to arrive, it wasn't that long ago he had taken Lorelai to another wedding at another time.

Jess slapped him loudly on his shoulder shaking him from his trip in time; he looked up and stared at his nephew the previous anger now gone.

"I see Emily Gilmore, is yet making her mark again." Jess nodded his head as he watched Emily gesture widely to someone who had sat in the front row.

"Well she is a planner, I'm just thankful she isn't changing my place." Luke raised his eyebrow.

Rory left the house and lifted the hem of her dress as she made her way down the porch steps, jogging across the law she made the five minute walk to the square. Her grandpa had wanted a few minutes alone with his daughter before he escorted her down the aisle, and Rory had suggested she made the short walk.

Rory grinned as Sookie squealed and waved, as she made her own way from her house with Jackson and the children. She stood on the sidewalk and touched the flowers on her bouquet, a small smile on her face. A shadow crossed her view and she looked up her smile falling from her features.

"What do you want? Why don't you leave me alone?" Her arms dropped from to her side, her hand holding the flowers lightly.

"Well I am the best man, and tradition is they walk the maid of honor down the aisle."

"Well tradition has a way of changing from time to time, you're going with Lane." Rory looked up to see the Rolls Royce pull up next to the kerb, Giving Jess one last look she walked over to the car.

"hey mom, let me get everyone together. And then we can get you married." Rory smiled as her mother touched her hand.

Rory turned to see jess still standing where she left him, sidestepping towards Zach and Lane. She whispered into her best friends ear, Lane stood back and looked at her confused before shrugging her shoulders and headed towards Jess.

"Come on James Dean, Let's do this thing." Linking her arm through his she led him to the edge of the square waiting for their cue.

As Jess and lane stepped past the barrier and made the slow walk down the makeshift aisle, Rory finally got into place. She watched as lane held onto his arm, filling her with a twinge of envy. Everything between them was now a mess and she finally had come to the realization that nothing could be resolved.

Lane leaned towards Jess ever so slightly and whispered quietly.

"Huh?"

"I said you're an idiot, not just any idiot a super idiot." Lane raised her voice slightly and smiled and turned back towards Jess.

"How do you figure?" Jess replied keeping his fixed firmly on the goal to get them to the reverend without a major fight.

"She knows she's made a mistake, but you won't forgive her. But this time maybe she's going to be like the proverbial dog and finally lie down dead."

"I am not falling for this crap again."

"How do you know that this here is the end? You know that she's never been this affected by one singular person, and after so many opportunities she's going to eventually give up."

Lane broke free from his arm and moved to stand across from Luke as jess numbly moved next to his Uncle.

Rory held onto Zach's arm and grinned as Miss Patty clapped her hands in excitement, Jess watched her walk closer towards him and in that moment he knew that he would never be free of the girl that took his heart and never really gave it back.

She had ignited a spark that refused to burn out, no matter how cold he became. She looked directly at him and she let her guard down for a moment finally allowing seeing the hurt they had both caused each other, he wondered would they ever be able to repair the damage they both caused.


	6. Chapter 6

**AN omg i'm so sorry for the late update, i usually upload the stories at work so it makes it difficult when we are really busy and this is the first opportunity to post. I do hope people are still with us on this story! **

* * *

The wedding couple ran down the makeshift aisle underneath a rainfall of confetti, Rory stood on the sidewalk and watched as the wedding car turned the corner of the square before disappearing from sight.

Lane placed her arm around her friends shoulder, and squeezed affectionately. Rory turned her head and smiled in return, placing her arm around Lane's waist.

"I can't believe they finally did it."

"I know, I've never seen my mom this happy. Not even with my dad." Rory tapped the bouquet against her hip.

"She does look happy, next is your turn."

"No it won't." Lane dropped her arm and grabbed Rory by the shoulders.

"Rory this is not you, since when did you give up on something you wanted?"

"Since he hated me, it's too late. Look grandma's signaling me I better go; I'll see you at the reception." Lane turned behind her to see Emily Gilmore waiting by the car.

Rory sat in the back of the car and glanced out of the window, Jess stood on the corner leaning against the hood of his car his eyes hooded as he watched her.

"That was a beautiful ceremony, I felt moved." Richard commented as he turned and maneuvered the car out of Star's Hollow. "Don't you think so Emily?"

Emily stared out of the window, her fingers delicately touching the pearls around her neck.

"Yes it was beautiful; I just don't understand why that man had to be there."

"Grandma, he's part of the town. He always cried at weddings."

"That wasn't crying, he was practically sobbing. He was ruining the whole ceremony." Emily grumbled to herself, Richard looked up and into the rear view mirror and caught Rory's amused expression.

Luke held onto Lorelai's hand and brushed against the gold band on her finger, resting her head on his broad shoulder she sighed contentedly.

"We're finally married Mr Danes."

"Yes we are Mrs Danes, is it going to be Mrs Danes or some crazy heifenated name to retain your individuality?" Lorelai lifted her head and stroked his cheek with her finger.

"Honey, you've been reading Jess's self help books again." Giggling she kissed Luke on the lips.

Richard pulled up outside the large hotel and un-buckled his seatbelt, climbing out of the car he followed Emily and Rory inside. Guests had already started to fill the reception hall and the band played soft music in the background.

Emily stood in the doorway and smiled, pleased with the decoration of the room. Lorelai's favorite season, Ice sculptures adorned the main table and hundreds of tiny lights hung from the ceiling. White roses became the centerpieces on all the tables, the white tablecloths covered with fake snow and gold glitter.

Lorelai climbed out of the wedding car first, her hand holding onto Luke's as they entered the hotel. She was slightly worried. Her mother had wanted to arrange the wedding and Lorelai refused, relenting and letting her organize the reception instead.

"Introducing, Mr and Mrs Lucas Danes." The band leader raised his voice over the microphone, as all the guests looked towards the door. Luke led Lorelai further into the room, while she took in the decoration of the room.

"Oh my god, look what she did Luke? It's beautiful." Lorelai breathed.

"Yeah it's looks great, your favorite season as well. And exactly whose idea was it to mention my biblical name?" Luke grumbled and held her close as they shared the first dance as man and wife.

"How about I use that biblical name, in the bedroom later?" Lorelai raised her eyebrows and Luke chuckled.

Emily and Richard Gilmore sat and watched from the head table, as their daughter and new husband floated around the dance floor. Rory stood off to the side of the dance floor, a camera placed in front of her face catching the intimate memories of the day.

Lorelai was led off the dance floor by Luke and was seated at the head table, Lorelai stood up and hugged her mother whispering delicately in her ear, which caused Emily to dab her eyes with a tissue.

Rory sat next to her mother and adjusted herself in her seat; she turned and smiled expecting to see Lane sitting next to her.

"You're supposed to sit on the other side, over there." Rory pointed further down the table.

"You said it yourself, traditions change. And I've never been one to conform to rules." Jess smirked as Rory looked at him and settled back in her seat her arms folded across her chest.

A couple of glasses of champagne later Rory had relaxed a little bit, the dinner had finally been served. And the main speeches were now being given; Luke stood up and clinked his glass with his fork.

"I want to thank everyone for being here today, I know there must be a few collective sighs. I myself never thought I would find myself in this position, I remember the first day I met this woman. Following around my diner eager to have what seemed like her tenth cup of coffee that morning, we soon became friends and I loved her although it took her slightly longer.

Not only did I fall for a woman with blue eyes that would hit you to the core, she also had a daughter with the same gaze. And I knew these girls would be forever in my life." Luke raised his glass and accepted a kiss from his wife as he sat back down in his seat.

A silence came over the guests and Luke looked down the table Jess looked back at him confused.

"What?"

"Best man speech, you're the best man."

Speech! You didn't say anything about a speech." Jess argued.

"So improvise, you're an author now you probably have words flying out of your butt." Rory giggled beneath her hand and lowered her head.

Jess shook his head and downed the glass of champagne; clearing his throat he pushed his chair back.

"I'm not one for speeches, but as the role of best man I am obliged to say a few words. Most of the town knew of the close friendship these two people had, but as an outsider you caught a different perspective. Something that went beyond friendship, they had understanding of each other and valued each other's opinion.

I envied this type of friendship; it's very difficult to find exactly what Luke and Lorelai have. Or at least be on the receiving end of that kind of love, and realize you never really had it in the first place."

Rory looked up to see Jess glance down at her, swallowing loudly she blushed and looked away.

"Now droops the milk white peacock like a ghost,  
and like a ghost she glimmers on to me. Now lies the Earth all Danaë to the stars,  
and all thy heart lies open unto me. Now lies the silent meteor on, and leaves  
a shining furrow, as thy thoughts in me. So to the happy couple, Luke and Lorelai." Jess raised his empty glass and everyone raised their glass.

Jess sat down and watched from the corner of his eye as Rory sipped quietly , before she leaned into Jess.

"That was un-called for." Jess turned his face towards her confused.

"What? I thought that was a good speech."

"You know what I meant, was that a specific dig at me? I loved you Jess, and you took that and fled town." Rory raised her voice slightly.

"Not everything is about you Rory, How do you know I wasn't talking about another girl?" Jess replied.

"Yes that would be right, because you have so many serious relationships." Rory spat.

"I think you need to sober up, and lower your voice. Before you embarrass yourself, whatever we had, has gone."

"You'd like to think so wouldn't you? When I said no to you, we both knew it wasn't the right time. I would never cheat on a person, no matter what they had done to me."

Jess looked around the room and noticed Miss Patty, Babette and few other guests were now looking towards them intrigued. This was not the right place to have everything out, and the way Rory was drinking it looked inevitable. And as usual she made him feel like everything was his fault, he wasn't about to let her.

"You don't need to explain, we're way beyond this now." Jess looked up as Rory pushed her chair back with a scrape.

"Cut the crap Jess." Rory shouted, loud enough for everyone to stop what they were doing.

"You broke my heart! You never thought what coming to see me would do, you made out like everything was okay. And I loved you so much; if you told me to wait I would've replied how long. It's about time you god damn learn what it's like to love and lose." Jess threw down his napkin and brushed past her.

Rory stood shocked her hands shaking from anger, that had now dissipated just as quickly. Leaving the table and low dim of gossip she walked into the foyer looking for him, sitting on a nearby couch she could feel the sting of tears. Looking around trying to spot that familiar head of brown hair that she loved so much, she lowered her head in her hands and cried.


	7. Chapter 7

**AN bit of a healthy angsty chapter in this one, i love angsty Jess. I knwo a couple of you are a bit worried about how Jess is reacting. Remember he was under the assumption that Rory still loved him and he felt betrayed that carried a charade, and Jess is the kind of character that is sracastic and will bite back when he is hurt. So hopefully RR**

Lorelai found her daughter a few minutes later, sitting in the same position. Sitting next to her she placed her hand on Rory's shoulder, rubbing away the sudden stress.

"Honey are you alright?" Rory lowered her hands and lifted her tear stained face, wiping the tears away from underneath she smeared mascara across her cheek.

"Mom, I'm so sorry. I ruined your wedding."

"No you didn't, no wedding is complete without a little drama." Lorelai smiled encouragingly

"He really hates me doesn't he?" Lorelai looked at her daughter, the look on her face looking younger than her actual years.

"I think there are a lot of confused, hurt feelings. It's been un-resolved for a long time, who knows it may never get dealt with. But I don't think he hates you." Lorelai stood up and grabbed her daughter's hand and pulled her up of the couch.

"Come on you need to get cleaned up." She followed her daughter and noticed Jess sitting on the wall that surrounded the hotel. "I'll be there in a minute."

Rory nodded and wiped her nose with her hand, before walking off in the direction of the bathroom. Lorelai watched as Rory disappeared down the corridor before heading outside, guests looked at the bride that floated outside and climbed over the wall.

"I suppose you're now going to banish me, for ruining your day?" Jess took a drag on the cigarette and lowered his hand.

"Nope, whatever is between you and my daughter is now your business."

"Huh, you've mellowed. There was a time when you would have run me out of town, with an axe." Jess quipped his eyes still trained on the floor.

"Believe me; I argued the Jess theory with Rory. She made her decision about you a long time ago."

"That's not how I remember it."

"Jess you kind of had a reputation of bailing, I think that after that first time she couldn't fully trust like she had before. But she always had you in the back of her mind." Jess stamped on the now dead cigarette stub, and lifted his head.

"I asked her to leave with me once, after her first year at Yale."

"Yeah she told me, I also know it was you that got her back on the right track." Jess finally turned to face Lorelai, who had her head tilted.

Listen Jess, I need you to do me a favor. These shoes are killing me, can you go to my house and grab me another pair."

"You're not serious? You are serious. Can't someone else do this for you? It's a thirty minute drive."

"You're the only one sober enough, look the hideaway key is underneath the turtle on the porch. The shoes are in a pink shoebox at the bottom of Rory's closet."

Jess stood up and shoved his hands in his pocket, looking for his car keys.

"Fine." He turned and went to his car.

"Here's hoping you find something more than the shoes." Lorelai whispered crossing her fingers.

Jess made the thirty minute drive in half the time, parking his car on the makeshift driveway. Lifting the turtle he found the key and opened the door, closing the door behind him he slowly walked through the kitchen and into Rory's bedroom.

Opening the closet door he moved the rack of clothes away from his head, kneeling on the floor.

"Great." He mumbled to himself when he not only saw one but two pink shoeboxes. His eyes glanced at the large brown boxes that were piled in the corner of the closet. He saw the large black letters that spelled her first boyfriend Dean; rolling his eyes he kicked the box for good measure.

The box on top fell from its position and onto the ground, its contents splayed across the floor. He stared at the copy of Howl, his notes still in margin, grabbing the book he turned a few pages the smell of the paper invading the air.

Picking up the box he placed it on the bed and looked back towards the closet, pushing the clothes all to one side he saw one box for her past boyfriends. Two boxes for him, he smirked and grabbed the other box and placed it against the other one on the bed.

Jess reached into the box and grabbed various ticket stubs, including the concert tickets from the makeup Distillers concert. Smiling to himself he noticed the white bear from the winter carnival, a small piece of police tape.

Rory had kept every keepsake of their relationship, including CD's of their favorite music. Reaching into the bottom of the box he pulled out a notepad, a half written letter addressed to him in the summer she had gone to Washington.

A copy of the Subsect rested in the next box; the pages worn as if it had been read thousands of times, in between various pages were photos of the two of them together. Teenagers their faces full of smiles and silent looks, like it was always supposed to be.

Staring at those two boxes, he fell back in the chair in the corner and contemplated every keepsake, so many memories that seemed to be caught and held in a bubble of time. Grabbing the boxes he placed them back in the closet and grabbed one of the photos's placing it in his jacket pocket.

Rory held onto Luke as he waltzed her around the dance floor, she found herself glancing at the door hoping he would return back.

"Let him cool off Rory, He'll be fine when he's calmed down."

"I know, I just wish things were different." Luke nodded. "You'll get to hear about my problems often, now that your officially part of the family."

Luke grinned and twirled Rory causing her to throw her head back and laugh. Jess watched from the doorway, knowing he couldn't stay he had to leave. Luke looked over Rory's shoulder and noticed Jess at the door, nodding with his head he disappeared back through the way he came. Luke waited till the music stopped and excused himself before leaving to find him in reception.

"I'm gonna head back." Luke patted him on the shoulder.

"Are you sure? You stay at the diner if you want?"

"Thanks Uncle Luke, but it's time to go. You know I'm a business owner now, I'm supposed to be a responsible adult." Jess shrugged his shoulders.

"You are responsible. Do you want to come back inside and say goodbye?" Jess looked at the door and back at Luke.

"I don't think that's such a good idea." Luke nodded and patted him on the back, taking him in an awkward hug. Jess smirked and handed him the two pink shoeboxes, Luke looked at the shoeboxes and headed back into the reception.

Lorelai spotted Luke coming back into the hall carrying two pink boxes, handing her he gave her a confused look.

"Did he leave?"

"Yeah, just now."

"Did he say anything?" Lorelai turned to see Rory who had looked up from her conversation with Lane.

"No, was he meant to?"

"I thought he might have found something, seems I may have been wrong." Luke placed his arm around her shoulders.

"Lane, remember what happened last time?"

"That was my first major party, and I've only had like one glass of champagne." Lane argued with her best friend.

"Yes, but that waiter has topped your glass three times now." Zach pointed out.

Rory smiled and looked up to see her mother looking back worriedly at her, the smile left her face and a sinking feeling hit the pit of her stomach. Pushing her chair back she rushed over to the large window overlooking the car park.

Jess removed his jacket and placed it on the passenger seat, before climbing into the driver's seat. Rory ran from the reception hall and through the foyer, and into the car park.

Jess turned the key and the car vibrated noisily, putting the car into gear he pulled away from the space and braked instantly. Opening the car door he slammed it behind him, his face full of anger.

"I could have run you over." Jess shouted.

"Would that have stopped you from bailing?"

"Rory, stop this." Jess ran a hand through his hair.

"I love you." He looked up as she lowered her head, his eyes betraying him for a moment.

"It's not enough anymore." Rory lifted her head, tears filled her eyes.

"What right do you have to decide our fate? Can you honestly leave now and take comfort in the fact that it's not enough?"

Jess leaned against the car suddenly feeling lethargic, he felt like he had walked thousands of miles in search for an oasis only to find out such a thing didn't exist.

"I have the right to be happy."

"But we can be, why won't you give us a chance?" Rory stepped closer to him.

"I know you Rory, you'll get bored and you and I both know that's you and me are not in your great plans."

"Is it working?" Rory stepped closer to Jess, the tips of her shoes touching his.

"Is what working?" Jess looked at her confused.

"Convincing yourself, look if you really don't want to be with me. I mean really don't just tell me now, and I'll leave it's that simple."

This was it, Rory thought. She didn't like to use the word ultimatum but just maybe jess needed a little push, from the look on his face he could be just the push to fling him over the edge. His throat felt dry and couldn't form any words; he stared at her as she waited for his answer. He wanted nothing more than to grab her hand and throw her in the car and drive away, ever since the morning he felt the hard cold case around is heart crack leaving a slither of space for her to climb right through.

"What right do you have giving me an ultimatum? As always it's on your terms Rory, god I waited for you and you threw it back in my face. Why should I believe you now?"

Rory lifted her hand and placed it on his cheek, the curve of her finger resting against his cheekbone.

"Because, my first and last thought is always you. " Jess stared into those blue eyes, which were honest and hopeful.

"I can't do this, I need time to think." Shaking his head he removed her hand from his check, and felt the coldness move across his face.

Opening the car door he climbed in the driver's seat, and drove away leaving Rory in a cloud of dust. As jess drove away from the hotel, he forced himself not to look in the rear view mirror. Rory stood in the spot the tears once against streaming down her face; she took a deep breath and blew it out slowly.

She wasn't going to give up this fight, it might take time. But she nodded her head in agreement it was time to set her plan in motion, and Jess didn't know what was coming to him.


	8. Chapter 8

**AN, phew here you go a nice longish chapter for the weekend. maybe just maybe Jess's heart may take a sudden thawness lol Hope you guys like it!! I also have a new Rory/Jess fic in the pipeline although the new one is going to be very durty! B'cos i love reunion fics that are centered around LL wedding. I also have a Rory/Jess ficathon on LJ coming up in a few months so if any writers are interested would love to see you there you can email me for more information  
**

**Four months later**

Life in Star's Hollow quickly slid back into place, despite the drama that happened with the two former residents. Banners and posters decorated the town square with the next impending festival, Taylor had arranged.

Lorelai walked along the sidewalk, humming quietly to herself. Luke had opened the diner early that morning so that he could finish, and cook a meal at home. So Lorelai suggested that she pop into the diner for breakfast before, heading to the Firefly.

The morning shift was surprisingly slow on that Tuesday morning, allowing Luke to take care of some accounts he hadn't had the time to arrange. The diner phone rang and Luke turned around to pick up the receiver.

"Luke's."

"Hey, Uncle Luke." Jess held onto the cell phone, his hand resting against the window pane as he looked out onto the street.

"Jess! How's Philadelphia?" Lorelai had taken that moment to walk into the diner and perch herself at the counter.

"Oh just the same, the bookstore's keeping me busy though."

"Never complain about how busy you are, it proves you have a successful business."

"So, anything new?" Luke batted Lorelai's hand away from the doughnut tray.

"Nothing much, you know this sleepy town. Taylor's trying to force me into expanding the shop next door, so far lots or arguing." Luke stopped suddenly and realized that this wasn't a usual call, he was fishing for something.

"Lorelai's okay?"

"Yeah she's fine Jess; the house is real quiet now what with Rory gone." Jess halted and sat on the floor in front of his window.

"Rory's gone?"

"Yeah she left about seven or eight weeks ago now, took a job at some small newspaper." Jess leaned his head back and closed his eyes, he was more disappointed than anything maybe he had pushed her too far.

Jess pushed himself from the floor and stared at the post that lay on the counter, he absentmindedly noticed the bills that needed paying. He noticed a package addressed to him, no post mark or handwriting to check where it was from.

"Sounds good, listen I'll have to call you back." He closed the phone and mentally noted to apologize to Luke later before picking up the package.

"Why did you tell him that piece of information?" Lorelai questioned slapping her husband's arm.

"What? I thought he needs a heads up, I can't imagine what's going to happen when he finds out."

"If he's anything like his clueless uncle, not much." Lorelai mumbled causing Luke to throw an agitated glance her way.

Jess continued to stare at the package, turning it over in his hands. For some reason he knew that whatever was inside was going to change things, ripping open the brown paper he stared at the book.

'The full works of Ernest Hemmingway.' The title stared back at him as he widened his eyes, opening the cover of the book he looked at the small note that was resting inside.

'_Love is not which alters, when alteration finds.' _

Jess stared at the passage and re-read the words a few times, his first thought was of that brown chestnut hair and blue eyes. But he shook that sudden thought from his head obviously somebody knew of his affection for Hemmingway.

If it was who he first thought of, she was bringing out the big guns. Communicating to him through books, the one way she always could.

What he thought was a one off occurrence, happened once a week. The same brown package would arrive left on the bookstore doorstep, no postmark and each with a small note in the disclaimer page. Every week he looked forward to see what they would leave him, on one particular morning he forgot about the package on the doorstep and entered the bookstore. He stopped suddenly for a moment, before he went back out and picked up the boom with a smile.

Ripping open the packaging he looked at the book and suddenly smiled, his thoughts spinning out of control to a moment back in Connecticut."

_ Flashback_

"_You have to read it."_

"_Why would I want to read a book about a northern industrial town?" Jess scoffed and grabbed the bag of chips from Rory's backpack._

"_It's not just a book about a town; it's a story about two people from opposite backgrounds socially and economically." _

"_I still say this is a chick book." Jess grabbed the book and flipped the pages. _

"_Just try it please? You won't be sorry." Rory pouted and blinked her lashes. As usual Jess relented taking the book back to the diner with, never telling Rory that he read it cover to cover._

_End Flashback_

A few weeks later he entered the bookstore and stared at the doorstep, disappointed that his regular package was not there. Throwing his book bag on the counter he mumbled a hello at his friend who was furiously typing on the computer.

Matthew 'Matt' as he liked to be affectionately called looked up and raised an eyebrow, smirking he continued to type on the computer.

"What?" Jess stared at him annoyed.

Matt silently reached under the counter and lifted the brown package, and placed it in front of Jess.

"Another mysterious package arrived; I swear I'd love to know why."

Jess grabbed the package and furiously ripped opened the brown packaging, smiling as he pulled on the book. Staring at the familiar book cover, the bold letters of the Fountain Head opening the cover he checked the note.

'For there is nothing lost, that may be found. If sought.' He turned the page noticing the ink pressed on the page.

"For Dodger, from Oliver."

If he wasn't sure before he now knew it definitely was Rory. Her familiar scripted handwriting embedded within the page, those same fingers that may have caressed the page as she wrote.

Matt leaned over and picked up the card, her eyebrows knitted in confusion.

"Dodger? Is that a nickname?"

"Did you see who delivered it?" Jess asked ignoring his previous question.

"Yeah actually, some girl dropped it off. Well she didn't drop it off I kind of sacred her into dropping it into my hands. Weird thing was she looked familiar, but man she had the most beautiful blue eyes I have ever seen." Jess dropped the book on the counter and looked up at Matt.

"She was here? Did you get her name at least? What did she say to you?"

"Whoa cowboy! " Matt held up his hands. "Can't remember the name, weird girl kept looking down the street. I asked her if she wanted to come in for a coffee, she kept saying it isn't time."

"Huh! Well it's gonna take more than a few books and silly verses." Jess grumbled.

"You know I think it's pretty awesome, I've never been wooed by books." Matt sighed.

"You've never been wooed period." Jess stated matter of factly.

Matt held a hand on his heart, a wounded look on his face. He leaned on the counter and stared at the book that was now mocking Jess from its position.

"Ouch that hurts man, so what are you going to do about the reading matter?"

"Nothing, absolutely nothing. We'll see what happens when the novelty wears off." Matt stared at him oddly. He never had the impression that Jess was cynical when it came to love. He had heard about the story of a girl he knew when he was a teenager from Jess's uncle, but he wasn't sure his heart was completely closed off.

Later that night Matt was seated beside a very drunk Jess, who had started on what was to become his sixth beer. Resting his chin in his hand, he grew bored of watching his best friend drown himself in his self pity.

"I could never understand what she saw in him, floppy haircut and dimples. Who has dimples? There not even useful." Jess grabbed the beer and tipped the contents into the back of his throat.

"Dean?"

"Yes Dean. Ha I showed him though, stole his girl from right under his nose. He never understood her like I did. "Jess slammed the bottle back down on the counter, eliciting an annoyed glance from the bartender. "But she ripped me into two, and spat me right back out."

"Jess come on man, that's a little dramatic don't you think?" Jess looked up and gave his friend an odd look.

"But that's just it, she was the one. I used to vision us really together, and now I can't."

"I think you either need to decide if it's worth fighting for, if not let it go man. It's not healthy to be this angry and resentful." Matt drank the rest of his beer and pulled out his wallet noticing he didn't have any bills.

"Oh shoot, have you got 20. I'm out until I go to the ATM." Jess nodded and grabbed his wallet from his jacket pocket.

Matt opened the wallet and opened it up noticing the photograph he carefully unfolded it, noticing the same girl from the bookstore earlier that day.

"This is her from the bookstore this morning, she looks younger but this is definitely her." Jess turned his head to see Matt holding up the photograph.

"We were both seventeen when that was taken, there's this guy back in the town. He always had some sort of scheme, this particular time he carried a camera around with him he would take photos without people knowing. This was taken after Rory finished school; I met her from the bus."

Jess took the photo from his hand and stared at the image of them silently looking at each other, Rory's blue wooly hat the same blue as her eyes. The smile spread across her face as she looked up at him, while Jess was transfixed by her smile.

"You look happy."

"We were, I was in love. From the first moment I met her, we sparked up conversations about books we had both read. But then that wasn't enough, I wanted all of her." Jess stared at the picture and handed it back to Jess, grabbing the bottle tearing at the label.

"If, you saw your face when you speak about her. You still lover her Jess."

'Of course I still love her, I won't ever stop. But the way things are with us now, I don't think we can ever get that back. Loving each other is just not enough."

"I know you're going to give me one of those looks… but she's obviously trying to reach out to you, and maybe just maybe. You should think about removing a bit of that concrete piled up on that high wall." Matt pointed to his chest and tilted his head.

"When did you get so philosophical?"

"I'm always philosophical; it's you that chooses to ignore me." Jess chuckled and handed over the money to the bartender, placing the photo back in the wallet.


	9. Chapter 9

**AN yes i do not know about what landmarks are in Philadelphia, but here we go another chapter to keep you guys busy **

* * *

Rory sat at the small table, in her equally small kitchen and grinned. She loved her small apartment, from the living room to the bedroom. The best thing about the apartment was the view from her living room window, overlooking Washington Square. She spent every Saturday afternoon sitting on the bench while she read her favorite book.

But she also loved her new job; she had finally had the job she craved. The Philadelphia Journal was a small syndicate paper which had a 200,000 circulation. Her first assignment was covering a very public book signing; the editor was so enamored with her humorous editorial he made it a weekly feature.

Rory still called her mother at least once a day, missing Star's Hollow with her mother's anecdotes. But she was going to prove to Jess that she was serious, a weekly anonymous package with a book that meant something particular to him. Every week she dropped off the package and waited in the coffee shop across the street, watching as small smile lit on his face.

The first time she saw him since the wedding, she wanted to throw herself in his arms. But he needed someone who was serious, patient and she really didn't want to alert him too soon.

Crossing the street and across the park, she entered the small quaint coffee shop that reminded her so much of Luke's. Ordering her ritual cup of coffee, she smiled and dropped her money onto the counter.

Jess was bored, so he decided to take a different route that morning. Grabbing a tea from the diner on the corner of his street, taking the long walk to the bookstore. Standing by the bus stop he glanced across the street and stopped suddenly, there in the early morning sunshine.

There she was standing with not a care in the world, her chestnut hair alighting like strands of fire ready to burn holes through his soul. Holding a cup of coffee she delicately sipped, unaware of what feelings she was stirring. Jess stood transfixed as she checked her watch, every movement in slow motion allowing him to savor every second.

Jess held onto the strap of his book bag, and carefully kept her in view as he followed her. He was surprised when she walked into the newspaper building. Jess stood outside on the busy sidewalk, staring through the window trying to catch a last glimpse of her.

Philadelphia Journal mocked him from the window, he took a step back. She was living in Philadelphia, here in the same city as him. He suddenly felt the small shift in balance but a gigantic effort on her part.

Pulling on the door he had to find out for certain, walking towards the reception he smiled encouragingly at the young woman.

"Can you tell me, if a Rory Gilmore works here?" The receptionist smiled and tapped a few buttons on her keyboard.

"Yes here she is, 6th floor editorials."

"Thank you." Jess smiled and walked towards the elevator.

Entering the lift with only the annoying instrumental music to keep him company, he was suddenly thrown into a flurry of activity. Elevator doors opened and people rushed around carrying files, keyboards tapping loudly over the small hum of the office.

Jess turned left and wandered down the corridor, ducking suddenly when he spotted Rory moving to sit down at a nearby desk. Cursing under his breath he rolled his eyes, as she sunk behind the wall that led to her desk.

"Rory, hey! How was your weekend?"

"Very nice, I finished that book I was stuck on." Lisa rolled her eyes and placed the coffee on her desk.

Lisa was a 5"2 blond southern photographer that was on a retainer for the paper. Even helping on the occasional publicity section, she had met Rory in the first week and instantly connected. It wasn't long before Lisa found out the real reason Rory moved cities.

"So, did you see him?" Lisa grabbed a nearby chair and sat down.

"Yeah, I saw him on Friday. He was just leaving the book store."

"And?" Rory grinned at Lisa's excitement.

"Yes he was carrying the book."

"How long are you going to let this continue? I mean from what you've said he's not really going to talk to anyway. I mean he's got to know it's you right?"

"It's complicated; I want him to understand that I'm dead serious. I never showed him before, and now I have the perfect solution."

"Just tell him you love him, It's too much work for one man." Lisa sipped on her coffee.

"I told him I loved him, but I knew it had to be more. Moving may seem drastic to you, but it may just the gesture he notices. And Jess is a little if not complicated; he has to know I'm not going anywhere." Jess smirked and lowered his head; carefully he made his way out of the building.

Three weeks later Rory made the secret walk to the bookstore, the brown package was held tightly under her arm. Standing in front of the book store as daylight began to creep over the horizon; she looked up into the dull morning sky and grinned. Looking down that when she noticed the doorstep was not bare, a similar looking package but her name was emblazoned in black marker.

Placing her package on the doorstep, she picked up the one in her name and ripped off the wrapping. Removing the small book she flipped through the pages grinning, every section was marked in his handwriting.

Various landmarks he thought of interest, including dates at the Washington Park with a time. Her heartbeat raced against her chest, he must want her to meet him.

Jess stood in the dark of the book store, his eyes trained on the door. For the past two weeks he had been watching her, following her routine. He knew the exact time she would arrive at the book store, and it was time he let go a little bit. He watched her pick up the package, her expression moving from confusion to excitement.

He smirked as she held the book tightly against her chest, the small smile on her face as she walked away.

Rory arrived at work with a sudden bounce in her step; she waved over to Lisa who was deep in conversation. Rory sat down at her desk and switched on her computer, Lisa arrived cautiously and perched herself on the edge of her desk.

"Hmm, there's something different about you today. Unless it's the permanent grin plastered to your face, come on your scaring the interns."

"Maybe, it the fact that I got my own surprise package this morning." Rory reached into her bag and pulled out the small book.

"A guide to Philadelphia, I don't get it." Lisa looked up confused.

"Jess had this thing, that he would write notes in the margin of any book he had read before. This book not only has margin notes, it has his favorite places." Lisa flipped through the pages noticing neat little notes on every page.

"So he left you notes, so what?" Rory sighed loudly, her aggravation showing clearly.

"Remember a few weeks ago, and you asked me if he knew it was me. With all our past he knows it's me, he wouldn't have gone to all this trouble. And the fact that he has written on every single page, he mentions his favorite places with dates and times like he's expecting me to turn up."

Lisa looked closely at the page, the tiny scrawl written against a small picture of Washington Park Square.

"His writing is like a uni bombers, how can you tell that this what he's getting at. Are you sure you're not reading too much into this?"

"I know Jess, and I'll always be wondering if I don't try." Lisa shrugged her shoulders, wondering if her slightly naive friend was right.

Rory stood in her bedroom and checked herself in the mirror; one week after receiving the book she tested her theory. Passing a diner three blocks from the book store, she stood and stared through the window.

He was sat in a corner booth, his face buried in a book. What was more surprising was that when the young waitress approached his table, he ignored the flirtatious banter. Rory smiled to herself and walked away unaware of Jess smirking, as he watched her walk away.

Now Saturday morning and she was finally going to go to the park and try and talk to him, she arrived earlier than Jess allowing herself a few moments of courage.

An hour later and Jess still hadn't turned up, she felt disappointed and stupid with herself. Maybe Lisa was right? Maybe she did read too much into the book.

Closing the book she shoved it haphazardly into her bag, pushing herself away from the bench she stood up. She turned to leave the park when she was tapped lightly on the shoulder, spinning around she was faced with the guy from the book store.

"Rory, right?"

"Uh, yeah that's me." Throwing her bag strap on her shoulder.

"My names Matt, I work with Jess. He said you might be here."

"Yeah, obviously he's trying to prove a point. I mean he could have come her himself, instead of sending someone else to do his dirty work. He could have said it to my face that I'm an idiot."

"Hang on; it's not what you think. He had a family emergency, his dad had a heart attack and he went to California."

"A heart attack, is he going to be okay?"

"Not sure, anyway he asked me to give you this." Matt handed over the envelope; she stared at the piece of paper held in his hands.

Matt rolled his eyes and looked somewhere else as she stared at the envelope in her hands, taking a deep breath she opened the letter and unfolded the piece of paper. Matt slyly glanced over at Rory, he watched the emotions playing over her face and he felt sorry for her.

Flashback The previous day

_Jess carefully carried the pile of books and began placing them back onto the shelves, the phone rang and Jess looked up noticing that Matt had rushed for the counter. _

_"Jess?" _

_"What's wrong?" _

_"I can't tell, the woman's sobbing so loudly I can't make it out." Jess rushed to the phone and listened quietly, placing the receiver back in its cradle._

_"My dad had a heart attack; I have to go to California." _

_"Sure, don't worry about a thing." Jess grabbed the phone and made arrangements._

_Matt had seen Jess's dad a couple of times, they would never heal the rift but they had come to a compromise. _

_"Listen, do me a favor? I want you to give this to Rory. She'll be at Washington Park Square." Jess wrote down on a blank piece of paper, and inserted it into an envelope._

End Flashback

Rory suddenly smiled and re-read the note , looking down at the sentence that spoke a thousand words.

'You were right, it is worth saving'


	10. Chapter 10

**AN whew! well this is finally updated after a while, ive been busy with the other fics (yes the naughty one) so now we are entering in nice phase and this fic will soon be finished. RR  
**

* * *

Rory folded the note tightly in her hands, her feet rushing towards Matt. His smile appeared on his face, thankful that it was one of those letters.

Jess entered in the hospital in a daze, and stood at the reception desk waiting. The nurse held up her finger , whilst talking on the phone.

"Jess!" He looked up and saw a very tearful Sasha running towards him.

"How is he?"

"They're prepping for surgery, it all happened so fast."

"Surgery, why does he need surgery?"

"Well he wasn't quite honest with you the last time, he wasn't fine." She held onto Jess and all he could do was place his arm around her shoulder and comfort her.

Rory wasn't the impulsive type; in fact she was quite the opposite. But there was only one person she could think of that would cause to listen to her impulses and completely disregard decisions. Closing her eyes she leaned her head back and sighed, hoping she wasn't wrong.

Sasha came out of the small hospital room and stepped out into the corridor, Jess looked up and stared as she threw him a watery smile.

"Jess."

"He wants to see you." Jess took a deep breath and squeezed her shoulder as he made his way to the door, pushing on the handle he entered.

A nurse stood beside the bed her hands expertly placing the IV in his hand, Jess glanced away and focused on the plain white wall.

"Hey." Jess turned back at the sound of his low voice. "It must be bad if you took the time to turn up."

Neither person laughed at the small hint of humor, but Jess stepped closer to the bed.

"I've been meaning to come by for a small vacation, this way I kill two birds with one stone." Jimmy turned away and sighed, his eyes glancing at the needle that was now protruding from his hand.

"How's the library?"

"It's a bookstore, and it's good. "

"You got a girl yet?"

"It's none of your business." Jess shoved his hands in his pockets, a clear Mariano defensive move that Jimmy was well aware of.

"Which means yes, you're a terrible liar." Jimmy threw him a small smile.

"And you know me so well that you can tell when I'm lying?" Jess bit back sarcastically casuing Jimmy to grind his teeth.

Rory climbed out of the cab and yawned; dropping the bills with the driver she adjusted the bag on her shoulders and looked up at the large building. With a sudden determination she lifted her head and entered through the sliding doors, following the signs she entered the third floor and waited by the reception desk.

The nurse looked up and smiled at Rory, clearing her throat she enquired after Jess's father. She turned suddenly when she was tapped on the shoulder.

"You were asking about Jimmy?"

"Oh I'm sorry; I'm Rory a f-friend of Jess's." Rory politely held out her hand and Sasha accepted it with a smile.

"Jess is still in with his father, he'll be out soon." Sasha stood awkwardly as she glanced at the closed door, the tears glazing her eyes.

Rory patted her on the shoulder and handed her a tissue from her bag, Grimacing when she blew loudly.

Jess closed the door quietly behind him and sighed loudly, he allowed himself a few moments to adjust to what was happening. Taking a few steps forward he rubbed his forehead agitatedly; he heard Sasha's voice and followed around the corner. That's when he did a double take, he was sure he recognized that brown hair.

Rory had the distinct feeling that someone was watching her, spinning around she saw Jess's surprised expression. He felt rooted to the spot, his legs suddenly encased in concrete as that could be the only reason why his feet wouldn't move.

She smiled and stepped towards him a shy smile on her face, brushing her hair away from her face. They both stood opposite to each other, trepidation and hopefulness on each other's face.

"What are you doing here?"

"Uh… well I brought snacks." Rory opened her bag and pulled out a sandwich.

"You came all this way to bring me a sandwich?" Jess smirked.

"I thought you might be hungry, and I wanted to be here." Jess's gaze changed from humor to softness as she held out the sandwich

"I'm glad you're here."

"You are?" Jess silently took the sandwich from her hands, his thumb grazing across her skin causing her to gasp.

Jess pointed to a small couch in the waiting room, in front of the small nurse's station. Rory sat down quietly and clasped her hands, glancing over at Sasha who had now closed her eyes with exhaustion.

"I'm a little shocked you came out all this way."

"Well you did say it's worth saving."

"Yeah, about that." Jess turned to face her and he opened his mouth to speak.

"How about we save this conversation for another time, now eat your sandwich." He smiled and for once did exactly as he was told.

Rory removed the book from her bag and opened to the last saved page, Jess bit into his sandwich watching her as she bit her lip in concentration.

After he finished the sandwich he felt his eyes drooping, yawning slightly he didn't realize how tired he was. He leaned back on the couch his head dropping with every moment; sleep overtook him until his head rested against Rory's shoulder.

Sasha woke up with a start and glanced around, relaxing slightly she shifted in the chair and smiled at Rory who had watched her.

"Hi." Rory closed the book and set it on her lap, careful not to jolt Jess awake.

"If there was an earthquake, he still wouldn't wake up." Rory smirked and shifted causing Jess to settle deeper against her shoulder.

"You know, he's a lot like Jimmy. Although he would argue differently, but I saw his face when he saw you. You're clearly not just a friend." Sasha smiled knowingly when Rory blushed, her face aflame.

"It's complicated."

"It always is honey." Sasha nodded.

Jess blinked his eyes open and realized that his nose was inhaling the most intoxicating scent, he felt the skin underneath raise with a shiver. Rory closed her eyes as Jess's lips and breath danced across the column of her throat.

Clearing his throat he moved away from her neck and Rory pressed her lips together in a fine line. Jess looked up to see Sasha stare back at him a smirk on his face, rolling his eyes he threw her pointed look and turned away.

After a few moments Rory moved from her seat and lifted her arms and stretched, grabbing her bag she gave a small smile and headed back toward the nurses' station. Jess grumbled and sat back in his seat, refusing to see where she gone to.

"Jess, go talk to her. You've hardly said a few words since she got here."

"I don't know want to say to her, things with us aren't always simple." Jess played with the pocket of his jeans.

"It took a lot for her to turn up, who else do you know would drop everything to be here for you?" Sasha grabbed a pamphlet from the table and buried her head behind it.

Rory grabbed her phone from her bag once she was outside the hospital, dialing Lisa's number she waited for her to pick up.

"Thank god Rory, where are you?"

"I'm sorry, I'm in California. But it was an emergency; I didn't mean to worry you."

"Of course, Brian knows anyway and he said if you need anything?"

"Thanks, he really is the best boss."

"Oh he is." Rory grinned against the phone, her foot scraping across the sidewalk.

"Lisa, are you crushing on Brian?"

"Into a fine powder." Lisa sighed into the phone.

"He is kinda cute though." Rory agreed.

"Hey, you already have someone." Lisa argued.

Rory turned and faced the entrance, seeing Jess resting against the wall.

"Lisa, I have to call you back." Closing the phone she stepped closer towards him as he pushed himself away from the wall.

"Hi."

"Hey." Jess lowered his head and focused the collar of her shirt.

"Do you want to get a coffee?" Rory smiled up at him.

"I'd love to."

The hospital cafeteria was empty, causing the music to filter around the room and bounce off the walls. Rory took a seat at a table as Jess, went to purchase two cups of stale coffee.

She sipped on the coffee and grimaced, suddenly craving one of Luke's special hazelnut coffees. Staring into her cup she willed herself to look up and start the conversation.

"I'm glad you came." Rory looked up in surprise noticing that Jess's head was still lowered.

"You said that."

"Well if it wasn't for you, I might have starved."

Rory grinned and settled back in her seat, the smiled suddenly leaving her face.

"Jess, you know we have to have that conversation sooner or later. But what is going to happen when you get home?"

"Well I'm going to check on the bookstore, maybe check a few emails." Jess smirked as Rory threw him an annoyed look.

"I know what I did was wrong."

"Rory." Jess grabbed her hand, his thumb caressing the skin on the inside of the wrist. "I want this to work this time."

"So you're cautious?"

"Not cautious, but I don't want to rush things."

"Okay." Rory nodded finally understanding that Jess was different and he really had changed.

"I have a flight back tomorrow, so why don't you call me when you get back?" Jess nodded and pulled on her hand, causing her to lean forward across the table.

Jess leaned in and watched as she licked her lips in anticipation, his lips softly touching hers. Rory closed her eyes slowly and when she felt his lips part slightly she breathed deeply. This was different to the last time they kissed; sparks flew from her diaphragm and exploded between their mouths.

Jess tried to move to get closer and Rory tried to shift on her chair, but the table became in the way. Her hand reached up to hold onto his cheek, her head tilting allowing Jess to move his chair closer to hers.

Jess suddenly felt the drop in his stomach, a feeling he hadn't experienced in a long time. Not surprised that is was Rory who had facilitated this feeling, breaking the kiss he sat back his hand still holding on to her wrist.

"Wow." She whispered her lips plumb and full from his kisses.

"Yeah." He agreed.

They both sat there in the cafeteria, staring at each other. Oblivious to anyone who would walk into and notice them, two cups of cold stale coffee resting between them.


	11. Chapter 11

**AN i'm extrmely sorry with the lack of the update... my work schedule has been demented! Anyway a short chapter and don't worry we only have a few chapter left and maybe an epilogue and then i finish Simple Things. **

So have fun and RR

* * *

Rory sat in the airport lounge a small lingering smile on her face, touching her lips with the tip of her fingers.

Jess wandered down the long white corridor and realized Rory's absence immediately; nurses seeing an abrupt change in the dark haired man from moody to smiling at everyone. Sasha had commented that they had acted like a couple of teenagers, which only proved to make Jess grin more.

By the end of the second week, Jimmy was progressing nicely and was discharged to go home.

Rory sat at her desk Monday morning, her chin resting in her hand. She hadn't heard from Jess all week and she was worried, what if had change his mind figuring it wasn't worth it. Her cell phone beeped and she grabbed it pressing the button to read the message.

'_Here is your mission; you are cordially invited to partake in a goose chase! Take a left from the building you are in and walk three blocks north_.'

Rory sat back and stared at the vague message, frowning she re-read the message. Glancing at the clock at the end of the hall she noticed it wasn't that long till her lunch break, she could always take a long lunch.

Her cell phone beeped once more and she found herself checking the second message.

'_I know you are contemplating, but I know your curiosity. Take a leap of faith or you could sit at your desk and have a sandwich?_'

Amused she grabbed her bag and her jacket from the back of her chair and left the office, she followed the directions her gaze trying to check if anyone was following her. Whoever it was knew her fairly well; after all she was a journalist which in turn meant curiosity was part of the job.

'_Cross the street and make a left at the corner, walks two blocks and make a right_.'

Rory pressed her lips together in a fine line and shrugged her shoulders, adjusting the strap of her purse tighter against her shoulder.

She stopped for a moment outside the Washington Park gates, frowning she looked from her left to her right. The small beep alerted her to another message; she lifted her phone to read.

'_Go on walk through the gates; follow the winding path just like Dorothy. Take a right towards the lake_.'

Rory hurried her pace and followed the winding path that was adjacent the lake, looking around she spotted a hot dog stand off the right against some benches. She noticed a large tree overlooking the lake a large blanket placed on the ground.

"_Hungry yet? Go to the hot dog stand, get two with everything and wait for me by the tree_.'

Rory glanced at her cell phone suddenly becoming irritated, glancing at the hot dog stand she realized she was hungry. Ordering two hot dogs she grabbed her purse and pulled out a couple of bills to pay the vendor.

"It's already take care of sweetheart." The vendor smiled his quirky smile causing her to grin.

Walking across the grass she was about to kneel onto the blanket watching as matt abruptly buped into her.

"Rory hey." Matt looked around embarrassed.

"Matt hi, um weird question but you didn't send me any messages did you?"

"Me? No I'm just taking a walk, a nice leisurely walk at lunch time. That's me." Rory frowned at him confused thinking that maybe he was working too many hours at the bookstore. Shrugging her shoulders she smiled politely and kneeled onto the blanket the hot dogs still held in her hand.

"I'm surprised that you actually turned up, you were always terrible with directions." She turned in surprise as Jess emerged from behind the tree; he casually sat on the blanket and stared at her.

He leaned forward slowly and Rory closed her eyes in anticipation, waiting she crinkled her brow when she re-opened her eyes and noticed she no longer held her lunch.

"That's yours." Jess pointed to the container that had appeared on the blanket. Rory grabbed the container and pulled on the lid immediately wrinkling her nose when she sniffed the contents.

"Tofu?"

"What's good for the goose, and I expect you to eat it all." Jess bit into one of the hot dogs with a satisfactory moan.

"Fine." Grabbing a fork she scooped the tofu and placed it into her mouth, she hummed and painfully swallowed before placing the container back down onto the blanket.

"That stuff's disgusting."

"I know." Jess agreed.

"Give me a hot dog?" Rory leaned forward and Jess pulled his hand backwards.

"What's it worth?" Jess smirked and held onto Rory's shoulders forgetting about the hot dogs.

"Ugh my lips hurt." Rory complained her back leaning against Jess's chest.

"Yeah, i'm irresistable." Jess grabbed the flask beside him and leaned forward grabbing two plastic cups, Rory instantly lifted her head.

"You brought coffee?"

"I brought coffee."

Rory inhaled the coffee when he passed her the cup, she took a small sip her eyes lighting up.

"This tastes like Luke's coffee."

"You don't work in a diner, without learning a few trade secrets." Jess winked at her and lifted his own cup to his mouth, his eyes never leaving her face.

"And would those secrets include Luke's famous pancakes?" Jess nodded and Rory squealed in delight almost knocking over her coffee.

"You'll have to cook me them sometime." Jess looked up in surprise and noticed the two spots of color settle on her cheeks.

"Sure, if you behave yourself." Rory looked over the brim of her cup and smiled back at him.

Rory glanced at her watch and cursed inwardly, that time had gone too quickly. Grabbing her purse she checked her cell phone.

"Lunch time over?"

"Yeah, I'm sorry. We have a staff meeting at 3pm and I have to prepare some notes."

"No problem, help me clear up and I'll give you a ride back." Jess grabbed the flask and twisted the cap back into place.

He pulled up against the kerb outside the newspaper building and turned off the ignition.

"I had fun today."

"Good, it's not every day you get to eat Tofu."

"This is true." Rory smirked and un-buckled her seatbelt grabbing her purse she held onto the handle of the door. Feeling impulsive she leaned over and kissed Jess, what started out as a simple kiss turned into a very heated kiss on a cool Philadelphia day.

A few days later Rory picked up her cell phone and shoved it into her bag, switching her computer off she tapped her foot impatiently before dashing away from her desk.

"Whoa where's the fire?" Lisa Held Rory by her arms.

"I have a date with jess tonight and I want to get ready."

"Isn't this like the fifth date in a row now?" Lisa queried

"Yes it is, why? Are you keeping a tally?"

"No I just know that you haven't done the deed, or at least if you have your very good at covering it up."

"We're taking things slow." Rory argued.

"Yeah real slow, any slower honey and you'll come to a grinding halt." Lisa muttered but Rory had heard her and threw her an annoying glare.


End file.
